Hsals
Hsals was born on the rough streets of the big city, but sadly, his mother died shortly after his birth. His father took to raising him, teaching him everything he had ever learned. Slowly, that included the natural abillity from his father's side, for thievery. Mostly watching his father, a master thief in his own right, learning by watching every moion of his father, which helped him train how to spot a specific person, even when mixed in with a crowd. He never stole himself though, that is until he had to because his father had gotten caught stealing one night, forcing him to do what he needed to do to survive. After his father was taken to jail, he fled the city, in fear of being captured himself, and set off to find his own home. Along the journy to the next major city, he ran into a maden, not much older then him at the time, and offered to accompany her, as a way to get close to her money. He wasn't planning on taking a lot, just enough to help him keep moving. However, within one day's trip from the next city, they were both attacked. He did his best to help keep the other thieves away, until he was struck from behind. In his hazed state he saw the female smirk down at him, before they robbed him of everything but his clothes and his dagger, deaming it worthless. His dagger though, was one his dad had stollen when he was young, and had passed it on to him, the day before he was captured. Slowly and with heavy limbs, he sat up, noticing the dark skies, before limping his way into town, not really focusing on the pain, more focusing on just finding a safe place to rest his worn and sore body. He was lucky to have happened to stumble into a local family, who took pity on the poor looking soul. He thanked them after they let him rest at their house, before departing and happening to find one of the thieves that had left to die. Slowly and casually, he followed the miniion into a local tavarn. He quickly made his way to the bag sitting on the bar, before calming and carefully taking items back without being noticed by the crew. He chuckled darkly as he took his place in the shadows, watching with interest as he saw what had seemed to be a group that was just starting to form. He figured that it would be better that if something did go wrong, it would be better if he had back up. He looked at the table with the adventurers, smilling his best 'friendly' smile as he sat with the others, like they were expecting him. "Hello everyone, my name is Hsals. If you wish, you can call me Slash instead. That was my nickname people used when I told them my name, then relized what my name backward was."